Being Lied 2
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Being lied 2 is never good for anybody
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

July 6th, 1992

Harry and the other Death eaters are waiting for their lord to come. He arrives moments later at the headquarters. My friends our last raid was a success the house of Weasley is no more. Cheers went up around the crowd. But sadly we lost the Rudophus and Rabastan on the raid, while the light side lost the Weasleys, Dode, Lupin, Vance, and Podmore. Young Hadrian that means your are the new Lord Lestrange, yes it does my lord. Now we are taking a break for the next 2 days from raids yes my lord yells the crowd of death eaters. The gathered death eaters go home, he floos to Lestrange palace. He is the last Lestrange alive now, his mother Bellatrix was killed when he was 10 on a raid to kill the Longbottoms. He looks at the time and see's it 10:45 in the morning, he should go and claim the Lestrange family lordship. So putting on so fresh robes he goes to gringotts, he floos to the leaky caludron first and goes to the alley.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

He always is wary of that message, he goes in and finds a empty teller, yes may i speak to Sharkfang, do you have a appointment no, let me see if he is free. 5 minutes later he comes back, come with me and they go to Sharkfang's office. Heir Lestrange have a seat, I see you are here already to claim the lordship, yes no time like the present. Ok but first I need to do an inhertance test, that's alright

Name: Hadrian James Rudulphus Sirius Potter-Black-Lestrange

Date of Birth: July 31st. 1973

Mother: Lillian Daisy Evans-Potter / Bellatrix Ursula Black-Lestrange

Father: James Fleamont Potter / Sirius Orion Black/ Rudulphus Willis Lestrange

Hereditas directus of:

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Linfred

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Fleamont

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Roland

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Evanston

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt

Marriage contract Between the house of Evans and house McKinnon (Marlene Jennifer Mckinnon)

HOW THE FUCKY FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE GOBLIN his magic flaring. If you calm down Mr. Lestrange I will tell you. The late Lord and Lady Lestrange blood adopted you, you were stolen from the house of Potter the day of your blessing, they came in here 2 days later to blood adopt you. Harry could not take it, his whole life has been a lie, who knows about me being blood adopted, just the Lestrages. That you Sharkfang can you mail me my estate and he nods so Harry got up and left. He can't believe he is a Potter and he was kidnapped from birth. Well he is going to Hogwarts for answers and the headmaster can give them to him.

Scene Change

great hall of Hogwarts

The morale of the order is down all of the Weasleys are dead and he feels responsible, not only that but Remus Sturgis, Emmeline, and Elihas all lost their lives in the fight. He hopes soon the war will be over the light is losing bad. So Albus says Sirius hatefully, you still following the stun don't kill policy, Sirius you know my postion on this. No Albus yells James we lost Remus today because of your stun don'y kill policy and I will never follow it again. Before he could say something Hagrid came running in, headmaster young Lestrange is at the gate asking for you , james and Lily. What could that death eater want asked Marlene Mckinnon. Only way to find out is let him in Hadrid leads him to my office, everyone we meet again tomorrow at 8:00 p.m. and they got up to leave except Albus, James, Lily and Marlene. They all go to the headmaster's office and about 10 minutes later Hadrian Lestrage walked in Lord Black, Lord Potter, Lady potter potter, Lady Mckinnon, Lord Dumbledore, he shook although a bit reluckant in James and Sirius cases and kiss the back of Lily and Marlene's Hands. So Lord Lestrange what was this meeting about, I wanted to asked these about they lost son he said to James and Lily. They are shocked by asking them this, why come gloat said a angry James Potter no, I have found out what happen to him said to the shock of the room, what happen to him asked a teary eyed Lily and he hands her his lineage test and she looks at and is shocked by what she see's that James and Sirius takes a look at it. Your my baby my Harry asked Lily and Harry just shakes his head yes and she launches herself at him and hugs the day light out of him. He pats her back and pulls away from her, what happen that day of my blessing. As so they told him of their family being gathered to celebrate his birth, his godparnets, grandparnets and friends when death eaters broke into the place and you were kidnapped. That's why we joined the order to help get you back. Well according to a letter Bellatrix left behind it was her father in law who wanted me to be kidnapped, the Lestrages was oddly against it, but Willis Lestrange made them do it. So know we know he is your son where does his loyalties truly lie voiced Marlene, not now Mckinnon, no it's ok said Harry, my Loyalties does not lie with the dark lord if they's what you are asking. I only followed him was because that's what my parnets wanted me to do. Well that's good to know said James, O Lady Mckinnon there was something else I had to speak with you about, He takes out the marriage contract and shows it to her. She looks at it and is irate, how the hell is this happening says Marlene, the others looks at and see's what the contract says. Well Marley said an amused James you are going to be my daughter in law. She just shook her head and huffed angryily. Is there anything else I should know, you have to be pregnant a week after marriage and have a son in 2 years of the marriage, She just fainted right then and there. Well that was unexpected but what can you really do voiced Albus to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The past 2 weeks have been hell for Marlene finding out your godson is alive and you have to marry him is crazy. They had a small private wedding with just James Lily Sirius as witnesses with Dumbledore officiating the wedding. Now here she is in her bedroom about to have sex with her godson to get pregnant. He walks in wearing a smile damn Marley you are the definition of a milf he said smirking let's just get this over with

Lemon Scene

She unclasped her bra and shows a C-Cup breast and she slides down her panties to reveal a hairless p****, well at least you shave it thought Harry. He walks up and kiss her and just oddly enough returns the kiss. They stop and he asks her how other than sex how far are you willing to go, she thought about it I willing to give oral sex, he just smiles and kiss down her body till he gets to her p**** which he takes a long lick of it, ohhh moans Marlene and she really starts to eat her out. Yes Harry she says and she puts her hands on top of his head and he speeds up eating her eat before she cums. She can't believe he made her cum like that thought Marlene. He pulls out his d***, well can you return the favor asks Harry. She's see's biggest d*** she has ever seen, she strokes it and kisses the tip of it, she then licks around the head before taking it inside of her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down she swirls her tongue around his dick and he moans Marley, at this she keep going at the same pace. Not before he cums in her mouth and she swallows it all. Marlene can you be on top riding me she looks at him funny but nods her head. Lining up with his d*** she sanks all the way down on it and moans damn your p**** feels so good. She moves slowly but goes fast and wild damn Marleyyyyyy moans Harry, she keeps going with her breasts bouncing everywhere. Harry takes 1 nipple inside his mouth and sucks hard on it. Moaning she begs him to continue which he does and she rides him wilder and wilder before 2 long he cums inside of her, ahhhh moans Harry.

End of Lemon

I been thinking says Marlene putting on her panties, you are a death eater but is not marked, so was you ever a real death eater, it depends on how you look at it, I never killed, I never tortured, but I went on raids and I was never marked so you can come up with your conclusions. So will leave the death eaters behind and I mean all of them not just Voldemort, for you and my parents yes. Well that's good, so what is gonna be the name of our son, for a girl I like Jennifer after my mom and for a boy I thinking Ethan after my grandfather. That's fine with me, I like the name Ethan though, well I think we better go to them she says and they go back into the formal room of Mckinnon palace.

Scene Change

Good we are all here says Albus, now Hadrian we need to know all about Tom's secrets so if you don't mine. Well he can't die, what you mean he can't die asked Frank Longbottom, he has took steps to prevent his death. He has made horcruxes, Sirius, Albus, Alastair, and James all gasps at the thought of horcruxes, what are them asked the order members. They are soul containers that house your soul and unless they are destroyed you can not die. Do you know what they are asked Frank, yeah he has 5 Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw diadem, his personal diary, and the gaunt's family ring. Do you know the location asked James, yeah I know where the cup, ring and diadem are, but the locket was stolen by Regulus Black and Lucius has the diary. Where is the diadem it's actually here in the school he said to the shocked of everyone else, where demanded Albus, it's on the 7th floor in the come and to go room. The cup was in the Lestrange vault at gringotts, but it's at Lestrange palace in the lord's study, and the ring in at the gaunt shack in Little Hangleton. Ok everybody, Hadrian I want you to bring me the cup and try to get the diary from the Malfoys if you can, I Sirius, Alastair and Frank will go get the ring from the shack, James and Lily go with Hadrian from 7th floor. Blitz called Hadrian, yes master Hadrian, bring me Hufflepuff's cup from the lord's study, pop and 10 seconds later the cup in is there, thank you blitz, I also want you to go the 7th floor and get a diadem with Ravenclaw crest on it, pop about 2 minutes later he is back thank you blitz you can go and he pops out. Well that would work too said Dumbledore, I'm coming with you said Hadrian, you need a parseltongue to dispel the wards on the house. They all go out outside of the castle to the wards and teleport to the gaunt shack, Harry speak in parseltongue for a little bit then he stops. Alright we can now go safely in said Harry and they all go slowly into the house, they goes the ring said Harry as he walks up to it. He see's it has a curse and muttered a counter course, he waves his wand and see's it is safe to pick up, Avada Kedavra yells Harry and a black scream is heard as the horcrux is destroyed. He picks up the ring see's the Peverell crest on it, well I guess this is mine as the lord Peverell and puts it in his pocket. Well I guess we are done here says Harry and they go back to Mckinnon Palace.

Scene Change Mckinnon Palace Lemon warning

After the rest of the people left Harry decided to stay the night, he see's Marlene in the bath and decides to join her, what are you doing he asks and bathing he says as he gets in and presses his chest to her back. He kisses her on her neck, I'm trying to watch myself I know I just can't get enough of you he says as he takes one of her titties in his mouth. Ohhh she moans and he sucks hard on her her titty, I thank mother magic and lady Gaia for that marriage contract says Harry. Damn he has this type of effect on me, he stops and stands up to pick up to f*** her, Ahhhh yes right there yells Marlene as he thrust wide inside of her. They keep a rhythm together and while he kisses with her legs wrapped around his waist and her titties jiggling. I'm cumin he says as he shoots his load inside of her and they both lay inside the tube with her in his lap. Have you decided want to want to name our kid when you find out your pregnant, yes for a boy after my father Wallace or a girl after my mother Winfred so Wallace Hadrian Potter or Winfred Lillian Potter not bad names. Marlene was you and Sirius ever anything in your younger days, we went on a date that was it why? Because at times I feel like you and him was once boyfriend and girlfriend, I asked him and he said the same thing you did. She nods her and head and he kisses, how bout you suck my d*** and she does however she cannot take the whole length inside of his mouth. Damn Marley your mouth feels, she sucks for few minutes before he stops her, let me pleasure you some he says. He puts her on the edge of the bathroom and starts to eat her out, ohhh moans Marlene damn he is so good at this But damn he is 23 years younger than me how do I keep his interest in about 10 to 15 years or so. She cums in his mouth and he swallows all of it, damn this will never get old he says as they get out of the tub.


End file.
